Honeymoon Suite
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: "Len, honey, are those banana boxers?"  It's Rin and Len's first night together as a married couple... can Len be the romantic husband he aspires to be? RinxLen oneshot


**_A/N:_** SCHOOL KILLS ME. IT SLAAAAYYYS ME. I've been having writer's block with "To Love A Beast" because of it. T_T I'm slowly getting back into the writing mode, so I thought to start it all I should write a little RinxLen oneshot. The prompt for this one was, "Len, honey, are those banana boxers?" And I couldn't stop laughing and this came to be. By the way... Rin and Len are in fact reflections and NOT twins... so no twincest here. :]

* * *

><p><em>Honeymoon Suite<em>

Len flushed at the sound of Rin changing. Even though he couldn't see her, Len felt a tingling heat rise to his face when he heard the noise of rustling clothes. Shoulders tense, he briefly held his breath, but then quickly discovered that wasn't the best idea from the dizziness that subsequently followed. He settled with clenching his fists, gripping the fabric of his pants tightly. There was more rustling, and then a bell-like tone filled the room.

"You can look now." The voice was half giggling.

Still seated on the bed, Len hesitantly cracked open his eyes and slowly turned from the wall to face Rin, who was in the process of hanging her wedding dress in the closet of the hotel suite.

"You didn't have to close your eyes, you know, we _are_ married." She was almost laughing now. A blushing, giggling bride.

It took Len a few seconds to register what she was now wearing. She exhibited a short, blue nightgown that fell just above the knee, hemmed with black lace. The sweetheart cut carried by two lace straps seemed to accent her neck just perfectly as she was fishing her pins out of her hair. There was no question, Len knew he was red in the face looking at her. She even looked beautiful in pajamas!

"Len?"

"Aahhh..." Rin had caught Len in the middle of a thought. His mind still swirling, he said, "Well, I didn't... uh..."

Len quickly became incoherent when Rin set her knees on the foot of the bed and began slowly crawling toward him. At first he backed away. What was he doing? They were married—he should be making out with her at this point with her crawling on the bed next to him like this! However, Len's pounding heart seemed to paralyze him, and he soon became motionless. Len could feel the back of his head hit the pillow when Rin stroked her finger under his chin. Mid-motion, she stopped.

"Aren't you going to change?"

Len glanced down at himself and saw that he was still wearing his white tuxedo. A nervous laugh passed his lips.

"Oh, yeah!" There was another motionless pause of silence, Rin still wrapped around him, "Ummm..."

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly moved and knelt next to him.

Len stumbled off of the bed and clumsily walked over to his luggage and pulled out a button down-shirt. He paused. He really should have invested in better nightwear. He usually just wore a shirt and his boxers to bed. Not attractive at all, he thought. He didn't have sexy pajamas at all! Wasn't the first night of a newly married couple supposed to be extremely romantic? What was so romantic about boxers and a button-down shirt?

Then again, he was the kind of groom to fall in the middle of the ceremony. You'd think it would have been the bride with the walking she had to do. But no, it was Len who had tripped...while standing still, in fact. Sighing, Len took off his tuxedo jacket and began unbuttoning his yellow vest. He glanced up for a moment and met Rin's eyes. She returned him a smile. Somewhere in that moment, Len had realized that he was, in fact, undressing in front of her and he quickly turned around. It was more of an impulse, really, to hide his embarrassment. He then slipped out of his shirt, and quickly put on his night shirt. Then after pausing for a moment, he very hesitantly, and very awkwardly stumbled out of his pants. Wa-la. Pajamas. He turned toward Rin who snorted with giggles.

"Len, honey, are those banana boxers?"

Len flushed and thought, _"Well, excuse me for not having sexy pajamas!"_

He didn't really think of what he put on that morning... guys don't really do that.

In a brief moment, Len gathered his thoughts, looking at Rin seated on the bed staring back at him. He was her husband now—her sexy, romantic husband. In an attempt to help himself get in the mood, he thought for a moment of one of the songs he had sung in the past... SPICE! He was pretty sexy in that song...But then again, it was for the wrong reasons. No! He wasn't like that! He wasn't _really_ a man-whore, the producers made him sing the song. Nope. That method of thinking was definitely not going to work.

Trying for take two, Len seated himself on the bed in front of Rin, who definitely looked as if she was anticipating something.

"Don't let her down, don't let her down, don't let her down..." Len repeated over and over in his mind.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Len's fingers fumbled around with the first button of his shirt. At the moment, it seemed to be the most difficult task to manage in his life. With great effort, he had finally unbuttoned it. Feeling really proud of himself, he smiled at Rin and expected her to be flushing back in return. Instead, she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, giving him the "something's missing" look.

"Here, why don't you try this,"

Rin set her hands on his shirt and began to smoothly and effortlessly unbutton more buttons. The heat returned to Len's face as he wondered when she would stop, but before he knew it, the front of his shirt was completely open, revealing his bare chest. There was only one word that could properly describe how he felt at that moment: exposed.

Suddenly Rin's arms were around his neck, and in the next instant, she had pulled him down over her. Him and his banana boxers. Len's mind was screaming at this point as he stared down at a very starry-eyed Rin. Her hand brushed across his cheek, and her fingers traced down his chin, to the nape of his neck. A trail of heat seemed to follow the path that Rin's fingers took on his skin. Len was quite at a loss of what to do. They had set rather firm boundaries while they were still dating, but now that they were married, those boundaries were suddenly washed away. Now Rin was... how could he put it... Rin was... was... "asking for it."

At that thought, Len pursed his lips and blushed fiercely. With his fists balled on either side of Rin's head, he stared down at her almost to the point of teary eyes. He quite simply didn't know what to do. Fortunately, he didn't stay brain dead for too long. Remembering their wedding kiss, Len lowered himself to Rin, and very tenderly and gingerly kissed her lips. He pulled away from her, smiling. Their gazes crossed, and Rin's cheeks were red like a plum. Len triumphed—but it was a fleeting moment, because Rin had sighed and flipped him over so that his head was against the pillow. She then whispered very softly,

"Let me show you and your banana boxers how it's done!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**BLOND BABIES!


End file.
